


We Love You Monty

by The_Optimist



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: I'm Sorry, RIP Monty Oum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3279467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Optimist/pseuds/The_Optimist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you didn't already know, Monty Oum is dead. This is no joke, I do not take this lightly. He died on the 1st Feburary, and I was completely oblivious. This is for Monty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Love You Monty

Monty. I'm sorry I didn't know you were dead.

I'm sorry your brilliant life had to end this way.

You've left behind so many broken hearts, many people left un-lead. 

So we're remembering your wonderful life today. 

RWBY was my favourite show, with RVB not far behind.

Your animating skills were the best any of us will ever see, and none of us will forget.

In your place you leave many people who will miss you, and love you still.

For you Monty, we would give up anything to have you back in our lives.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it didn't rhyme at the end, I kinda lost track of it through my blurry vision. Just... *sigh* Goodbye Monty.


End file.
